


you got my heart (i don't want it back)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gina's thoughts about Rosa, Pining! Gina, dianetti, title is lyrics from 'don't want it back' by sabrina carpenter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Maybe Gina Linetti is so in love with Rosa Diaz, and she just doesn't know it because she's clueless. They're both so clueless that they don't know how in love they are with each other. But Gina realizes it first. She loves Rosa Diaz so much, and she's so so afraid of telling Rosa.





	you got my heart (i don't want it back)

Okay, maybe Gina Linetti did have a small thing for Rosa Diaz. But not for like, you know,  _ Rosa.  _ Gina just had a thing for Rosa's smiles and her laugh and her reactions to little things and how Rosa's hand would brush against Gina when Rosa stood behind her.

Okay, fine. Maybe Gina  _ did _ have a thing for Rosa. Rosa was this very intimidating person, and that made her especially cute in Gina's book. Rosa Diaz could shoot looks at anyone, and Gina would be watching from a distance with a smile on her face. And when Rosa shot  _ her _ a look, Gina just drank up the detective's facial expression with a grin. 

It always confused Rosa as to why Gina was never affected by Rosa's scariness. Everyone cowered down from her and backed away, except for Gina. Gina stood in her blizzard without being knocked down. She didn't stumble or fall or lose her demeanor. Rosa admired that quality.

But Gina Linetti had a big crush on Rosa, and at first, she didn't know it. Gina would sneak looks at Rosa when she first got her job at the Nine-Nine. She admired this detective. This detective was tough, and she didn't let anything beat her down. Rosa was resilient both physically and mentally, and Gina wanted those qualities.

At first Gina just wanted to be Rosa's friend, even though Rosa had a zero-tolerance policy for friends. She could barely tolerate her coworkers. Gina kept her distance for sure, just walking by to drop a file on her desk and flashing her a bright and dazzling smile. Rosa never ever returned her smiles. The first time that Rosa actually smiled at Gina, Gina actually had to go outside for a few minutes to process what had just happened. 

So later on, Gina kept on getting more smiles from Rosa. Sure, they were rare, but when Rosa smiles, it was like the world had just lit up and everything was going to be okay. Rosa was already beautiful, but when she smiled, her beauty became chaotic. It made Gina dizzy and want to stop the world just because of a smile.

She wanted to be in the moment forever, and just with Rosa. Rosa was insanely awesome. She could handle almost anything. If she could handle just about anything, then she could definitely handle Gina. Gina had to admit that she was rather difficult to handle, but if there was anyone who could handle her, it was Rosa Diaz.

Gina didn't even know that she was in love with Rosa. She didn't even know that she liked women. Girls were definitely very very pretty. Girls were soft and cute and pretty and adorable and tough and awesome and hot. Didn't everyone think that? 

She came into terms of her identity after the party at Captain Holt's house. The way she had seen the captain and his husband look at each other― so tender and lovingly― she wanted that for herself. But with another _ woman. _ Rosa had been hanging out with her at that party, and when she left Gina, Gina sat on the couch talking to all of those strange doctors. She snuck looks towards Rosa to see if Rosa was listening.

To be honest, she had made up most of that crap just to impress Rosa. She spoke loudly, glancing at Rosa every now and then. At one point, she caught Rosa's eye and Rosa smiled widely, causing Gina to smile back and almost blush.

It clicked. Everything just clicked. Gina Linetti was in love with Rosa Diaz and had been for many, many years. She didn't want to be Rosa's best friend forever; she wanted to be her partner in crime. Her partner. Gina wanted to be Rosa Diaz's partner, romantic stylez. Rosa was fun and easy to be around. Gina could make Rosa laugh.

They were meant to be. Gina just knew it. If soulmates were real, then Rosa was her's. But the thing was that even though Gina could make Rosa smile so much, that didn't necessarily mean that Rosa  _ liked _ her. And Gina wanted Rosa to  _ like _ like her. It was all she wanted. She wanted it more than she wants Beyonce tickets.

Gina thinks that she would perhaps settle for just being friends with Rosa. You know, two best friends who have tons of inside jokes and share a secret bathroom and just understand each other so well. Yeah, they were just friends. Not girlfriends or anything.

Yet.

Gina envisions herself pulling Rosa to Babylon. Pushing her against the wall and pressing her lips to Rosa's. Warm and soft and slow and gentle. And feeling Rosa wrap her arms around Gina and pull her closer and tell her between kisses that Gina has  _ always _ been the only one.

And then they'd go on tons of dates and wake up in each other's beds in the morning and then get married and Gina would be Regina Diaz-Linetti and Rosa would be Rosa Linetti-Diaz and they'd live happily after forever. 

Gina viciously berates herself for getting too far ahead of herself. With Rosa, Gina just feels so  _ vulnerable. _ Because Rosa Diaz is Rosa Diaz and she's intimidating as hell, even if Gina doesn't let Rosa's scary side get to her. She can snap Rosa out of her scary side. She can make Rosa turn soft and precious. She can make Rosa  _ melt, _ and she knows it.

Detective Rosa Diaz is  _ hers. _

Gina pulls Rosa to Babylon. Rosa doesn't even ask what Gina is doing. She walks along, huffing with irritation. Gina drags her into Babylon and pushes Rosa towards the wall. 

Except for the fact that Rosa doesn't budge, and she's stronger than Gina, so Gina's valiant efforts are wasting as Rosa resists against Gina's touch.

"What are you  _ doing. _ " Rosa's sharp voice snaps Gina back, and Gina looks up at Rosa.

"Uh, nothing. Just―"

"That sure didn't look like nothing," Rosa mutters, tapping her foot impatiently.

That causes Gina to break. "Rosa! Just stop, will you? I've been in love with you for like  _ forever. _ I don't know why you're so clueless! Can't you tell?" And suddenly, Gina is pushing Rosa against the wall and kissing her. It feels warm and soft and amazing, just like Gina had imagined.

She pulls away and looks at Rosa. Rosa's wide eyes look back at her in shock.

"Well, why didn't you just say so," she murmurs and pulls Gina back to kiss her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments and kudos appreciated!!!  
> follow me on tumblr: @darkrosemind


End file.
